Gangsta Lovin
by Tammywammy
Summary: This story is about Emma and her struggles. Its AU but she will go through some of the stuff Emma did on the show! Its a Jemma!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters.**

**Emma's POV**

I was getting ready for the party at the house when some one knocks on my door. I look around and start towards the door when the door opens and Jay walks in. He looks around and then he spots me.  
"Emma we need to talk." I look at him startled. I wonder what he needs to talk about." Care to tell me why Mike saw you talking to Manning at school. I told you I don't want you to talk to him." That's what sucks about being in the crew everything you do is watched by everyone. Especially if your the youngest and one of the three girls in it. "Jay calm down. He was the one talking I tried ignoring him but he wouldn't stop. He's still trying to get me to go to Joey's. He thinks its better for me but my loyalty is here. You know I wouldn't change that." He looks at me to see if I'm lying or not but I guess I convinced him and he just nodded.  
"If I hear about you talking to any guy especially Manning I'll make you regret it." He says to me. I just nod. I now what Jay can do when he's angry and I don't want to be the one to make him angry. Plus I don't want to go back to Joey's. See my mom had me when she was a teenager and it was just the two of us. Then she started dating Joey Jeremiah and they ended up getting married. Don't get me wrong I love my mom and I always will. Anyway Joey had Craig as his son so Craig and I became stepbrother and sister. Then when I was 10 my mom died in a car accident. I was devested and I met Alex. We started hanging out and she introduced me to the Montreal Crew and soon I was one of them. Joey didn't like it and we got into a big fight and I moved out and starting living with the Crew. Alex and Amy became my older sisters. Jay is the leader and I look up to him as a brother. Craig never liked me being in the Crew and tried anything possible to get me back to Joey's. But I loved the Crew and like I told Jay I will remain loyal. Anyway back to getting ready for the party. I walk back in my room which I share with Alex and Amy since we're the only girls. They look at me and all I say is "Everything is cool." and we go back to getting ready.


	2. Racquel's Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters!**

**Authors Note: This chapter was written by ****Xolilkelox!**

chapter 2

"Hey Lexi mind if I borrow one of your skirts?" I asked her. She nodded and threw a short jean skirt at me and I caught it.

"So who plans on getting wasted?" Alex asked as we all were in the bathroom doing our hair .

"Why do you wanna know?" I asked her .

"Because I want to know who ill be playing mother to all night " Alex said and I laughed.

"After the hang over I got I don't think I want to drink again " I told her and her and Amy laughed .

"What?" I asked them.

"We all said the same thing babe " Alex said as she walked out of the bathroom hitting my butt with a rolled up magazine and walked out.

"Your dead Lexi " I told her and chased her out of them room and into the living room where the boys were on the couch waiting for the part to start.

I was running until I bumped into someone I looked up he had the most beautiful eyes and was wearing a white gini tee with a gray sweat shirt with baggy jeans and a beanie on his head with a bandana over it .

"Hey I'm Sean." Sean said and I hesitated thinking about what Jay said before about me talking to any guys .

"I'm Emma." I said when I realized he must be joining the Montreal Crew.

**A/N: I know its short but the next chapter will be longer!**


	3. The Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters**

Part 3

Sean and I kept staring at each other that we totally forgot everyone else was in the room. He had the most beautiful eyes ever. There was something about him that had me in a trance.

"Cameron, I see you met Emma. She's a member of the Crew." Jay says walking up to us. Thank god I thought he would totally flip. I look over at Sean and he has a smile on his face. Wow I thought I was going to melt when I saw him smiling.

"I'm going to go and finish getting ready." I said to them. I walk back to the room and couldn't help but feel both of the staring at the back of my head.

"So you came early. The party doesn't start for another 15 minutes. But it's cool. Just a bit of a warning if your interested in Emma, know what you're getting yourself into. She is the youngest in the Crew and if you hurt her in any possible I will hunt you done and deal with you myself." Jay says to Sean. Sean just nodded. He knew Emma was in the Crew but didn't think Jay was that overprotective of her. But whatever he won't mess with Jay cause he knows he means business.

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to go get some drinks for the convenient store. I'll be back in 10 minutes." Jay says while walking out the door.

Emma was in the room waiting for Alex and Amy to be done so they can get out and starts partying. She couldn't stop thinking about Sean. She had a feeling Jay threatened him cause he does that with every guy that seems interested in her that's not fully in the Crew.

"Are you guys ready yet?" She asks the girls. They look at her and know automatically that something happened in the living room after Alex left.

"Ok Emma, spill it. What happened?" Amy asked me. I laughed I knew it was impossible to lie to them. Like I said they're like my sisters so they know when I'm lying and when I'm not.

"I met this guy named Sean, and he was pretty cute. He had the nicest eyes and I couldn't help to stare at them. Then Jay walked in and interrupted us and now I'm pretty sure Jay scared him and told him to stay away from me. So I have no chance with him and it sucks. Its like we never mess around with guys outside the Crew and sometimes it gets boring." I told Amy and Alex. They look at each other and come and hug me.

"Emma, it's going to be ok. Jay just doesn't want you to get hurt by anyone. You're like a little sister to him. I'm sure Jay won't be totally pissed if you mess around with Sean. Obviously he trusts him enough to invite him to this party. Just act like you and see what Sean does. Don't worry about Jay we'll deal with him if he says anything." Alex says. I look up and smile at her. She always knows what to say to cheer me up.

"Ok enough of the moping around. Let's go party!" Amy says. We laugh and get up to leave our room. I go into the kitchen and grab a drink.

I was sitting on the couch watching everyone around me getting wasted and dancing when Towerz comes up to me and asks me to dance. I love to dance so of course I said yes. We got on the dance floor and I could feel some one watching me. I knew it was either Jay or Sean. Then I spotted Jay making out with some girl from the ravine so I knew it was Sean. Towerz and I were getting hot and heavy when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see Sean standing there.

"You mind sharing?" Sean asks Towerz. He just nods and walks to find another girl.

"You know he wanted one thing right." He tells me in my ear cause the music was too load for me to hear him.

"Well, what did you expect? It's a party and everyone is here to have fun and I'm not going to turn down someone." I said back to him. I was grinding my back against him and I could hear him moaning. I loved teasing him. I could feel him getting harder and harder by the second.

"Want to go to my room and have some fun?" I asked him. He nods and I take his hand and lead him to my room. Thank god Amy or Alex weren't in there. I start kissing him. At first he was shocked but got over it and started kissing me back. I push him on the bed and I start unzipping his jeans…

A couple minutes later we walk out and I had a smile on my face. I go back into the kitchen and grab another drink. Alex looks at me trying to figure what happened and I just give her the look 'I'll tell you later' and she nods and goes back to dancing with Mike. Jay comes over and I can tell he just screwed a girl cause the look on his face is enough to tell me. I smile at him and he just nods.

Once everyone left, I walked into the room and waited for Alex and Amy to come back in so I could tell them what happened. Finally, Alex walks in. I guess Amy passed out on the couch. I wait for her to change so I could tell her.

"Spill it Emma, I had to wait all night to know what happened with Sean." She says to me. I smile.

"Well it started when me and Towers and I were dancing. He came and asked Towerz if he could share and Towerz just nods and goes off. We start dancing and I started grinding into him and in no time he was hard as a rock. So I asked him if he wanted to have some fun and he just nods. We come back here and…"

"You didn't have sex with him did you?" She asks interrupting me.

"No, just gave him a blowjob and if you saw his face afterward you could tell he enjoyed it." I answered her. She gets this relieved look on her face. I start to change and I go into my bed and fall asleep.

Meanwhile… 

"So was she at the party?" Sean rolls his eyes. He couldn't help but smile knowing he just messed around the prettiest girl he's seen.

"Of course she was at the party! It was their party. Yeah she seemed to be having a blast. She seemed really happy." Sean says.

"Well I need to get her out of there. She deserves way better then that."

"Can you calm down, Craig? She seems ok but I'll still keep an eye on her. Don't get your hopes up Jay is watching her like a hawk so I have to be careful. If you want me keep doing this then leave it up to me and I'll let you know. But no one can know about this or else I'm screwed got that?" Sean says to Craig.

"Yeah fine, but this better work." Craig answers back.

"Don't worry, it should anyway. Look its really late and I'm exhausted when I find out more I'll let you know." He says to Craig. They hang up and Sean couldn't help but to smile still.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed it! **


	4. AftermathRacquel's

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters.**

**Author's Note: Racquel wrote this chapter!**

chapter 4

It was the next day and Jay and I were on the coach eating cereal watching some lame South Park cartoon. Since it was Saturday we were still in our pajamas. Well I was in my pajamas and he was just in boxers.

"Please can we change this Jay - Jay its annoying." I asked Jay using his nick name that I gave him when I was ten .

"No " Was his answer and I huffed and I laid back further on to the couch.

I was playing with my bracelets one my wrist most of them were pink , yellow and purple. Jay looked over at my wrist and he looked pissed. And I realized what he was mad and I looked over at green bracelet that I got last night from Sean.

"Em tell me you got that from a store and not from Cameron." Jay said angry .

"What do you think Jay?" I asked him .

"What did you just say to me?" Jay asked with authority in his voice .

"I don't have to explain myself to you JAY." I yelled and put my hand over my mouth and the boys in the gang which was like 20 of them that lived with us turned to look at us .

He grabbed me and moved my hair away from my neck.

"What the f does that say?" Jay yelled meaning the tattoo that was on my neck that said Jay on it. Each girl in the gang had it on some part of there body and Jay wanted to have mine on my neck so people knew who I "belonged" to .

"J- ay " I stuttered and he smirked and I wanted to slap it off him .

"That's right Nelson and who am I?" He asked wanting me to show him respect in front of the gang.

"J- ay" I said stuttering again .

"Good your better learn how to respect me " He said and pushed me on the couch so he wouldn't hurt me by pushing me on the floor .

I looked over at Jay and got up and ran out the door of the apartment pajama shorts and all of course I have shoes on and I bumped into somebody and I looked up.

"Joey " I said looking up at him.


	5. Joey's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters.**

"Joey" I said looking up.

"Emma?" He asks looking shocked. Out of all the people in the world I had to run into Joey. My day couldn't get any worse. I should go back to the house and try not to get on Jay's bad side again. I wonder why he cares so much if the bracelet was from Sean.

"I have to go, they're waiting for me." I said to Joey trying to run when I feel two pairs of hands on me and I turn around and see Craig and Spinner.

"Hey guys, I was on my way home so if you guys could let me go so I could go back home." I said to them but for some reason they're grips became stronger.

"Emma, that's not a home. You deserve better then that. You should come back to Joey's at least we could protect you there." Craig says to me looking straight in my eyes. Are they crazy?

"Craig, I don't care what you think about my house but the people who live there are my family. They raised me and no matter what you think they are good people." I said back to him. I didn't need to hear this. I was right, no matter what the Crew has had my back through everything and they're like family and I'm not going to leave them. I tried getting out of their grasps but it didn't work and they started dragging me towards Joey's house.

"What are you guys doing? I'm not going to Joey's! I've said it a million times before and I will keep saying it. I WILL NOT GO THERE!" I start yelling to get other people's attention but my luck no one was outside. I start fighting but man Craig has gotten stronger and with Spinner's help it was pointless.

They bring me to Joey's and I just stare at them. I can't believe they brought me here after telling them I wouldn't come here.

"Emma, listen to me. This is for your own good. I know you don't agree with it but for your protection and this is the only way." Joey says to me. "Anyway I'll be at work. Craig if there's anything you guys need call me and tell me and I'll get it on my way back home." I just stare at them. I can't believe they kidnapped me and brought me here. I need to let Jay know but how. Craig is watching me like a hawk and Spinner is by the door. Damn it, I'm trapped. I just realized I have Alex's phone on me. Now how do I do this without them figuring it out? PERFECT!

"Craig, where's the bathroom I need to use it." I said in the most convincing voice I had. He looks at smiles and me and leads me to the bathroom. "Thanks."

I go into the bathroom and before I dial the number I listen to see if Craig is outside the door but then I hear Spinner calling his name. Ah perfect timing. I dial the house number and after a couple rings some one picks up…

"Mike, its Emma. I need to talk to Jay like right now." I said before he could before he even said hi.

Jay gets the phone "Emma, where the hell are you?" is the first thing he says.

"Look Jay I don't have a lot of time, but I need you to come get me. I'm at Manning's I'll explain to you what happened later but I need you to come get me." I whispered to him.

"Fine, I'll be there in 5 minutes." He says to me and I hang up and I couldn't help but smile. Jay always comes to my rescue no matter what and how mad he is at me. I flush the toilet and walk out and walk into the living room. Craig and Spinner were in there talking about they're band when I walked in.

"Want anything to eat or drink?" Craig asks while getting up.

"No, thanks I had breakfast earlier." I said to him.

Five minutes pass by and the wait was killing me by that time. Finally the doorbell rings, and Craig goes to open it.

"Where the hell is Emma?" Is all I hear before Jay punches Craig. Spinner gets up but Jay had brought Mike with him so Mike started fighting Spinner. Then I see Jay beating up Craig and before I knew it…

"STOP! He's been hurt enough lets go." I scream out. I couldn't stand seeing Craig on the floor bleeding like that. I was on the verge of tears when Jay grabs me and walks me out.

"Mike lets go. Mission accomplished." Jay says while walking out the door. He doesn't let go of me until we got to the house. We walk in and everyone seems to be waiting for us in the living room. I just look at them not knowing what to say. I just run into my room and start crying. I hear some one knock and then they walk in.

"Em, what happened? We were worried about you? Why are you crying? Please talk to me you know you could trust me." Alex says to me.

I turn around and see her standing there.

"After Jay and I got into a fight I ran out. Then on my way I ran into Joey and when I tried running away but Craig and Spinner come up from behind me and they grab a hold of me and drag me to Joey's. Then I remembered I had your phone on me so I called the house and told Jay to come get me. So Jay and Mike come and they start beating up and Craig lived with his abusive dad before Joey adopted him and I thought of that when I saw Jay beating him. Anyway they stop and we leave. I feel bad for Craig. He was only trying to protect me and I thank him by getting him beat up. Ugh now I don't know what to do." I confessed to Alex.

She looks at me and just comes and hugs me and I just start crying. I don't know why.

"Its gonna be ok Emma. Your safe here and Craig will be ok. But you have to tell Jay what happened." Alex says.

"Ok I'll do that now." I said and I get up and wash my face and I walk into the living room.

"Jay, lets talk."


	6. the Dot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters.**

Jay and I decided to go for a ride so we can get more privacy and the gang couldn't hear us.

"So spill it Nelson what the hell was that about." Jay asked.

"I'm sorry ok, you scared me that's all I needed time alone for once, I'm always around some one and when I saw you beating up Craig I had to stop it ok he cant get hurt again he just cant". I explained why I stopped the fight tears coming out of my eyes.

I hated seeming weak in front of Jay but that's what I am weak, I always seem needy when it comes to the member of the gang.

"Em, we are your family ok we let you have freedom if you go back to Manning's they'll control you and control your freedom I don't want to see that happen to you babe." Jay said and I put my arms around him and gave him a hug and cried into his chest.

"I'm so screwed up Jay why do you want me?" I asked him.

"Your family Kido the oldest and strongest protects the young and the weak." Jay said and he pulled up to the dot. (I took the line from Island in the stream)

We walk into The Dot and our luck we see Craig, Manny, Spinner, Paige, Jimmy, Hazel, and Marco sitting there. I started to get nervous and I guess Jay noticed because he looks at me and gives me a nod like everything will be ok. (Jimmy never got shot in this story and Emma doesn't know that Jay made sure the guys from the Crew were outside just in case it got ugly and he needed back up.)

We sit down at a booth and I'm facing them. I see Craig has a black eye and a cut lip. We wait for our waiter to come so we could order our drinks, and our luck our waiter turns out to be Spinner out of all people. I flipped my hair without thinking and Spinner's eyes landed on my neck. I totally forgot about the tattoo till now and its uncomfortable having Spinner staring at it.

"I'll be your waiter, what would you guys like to drink?" Spinner says in a voice that is being forced by him just for the job. I avoid his eyes and just keep staring at the menu.

"I'll have a diet coke." I say without looking up at him.

"And I'll just have Coke." Jay says while looking at him like nothing happened. I have no idea how he could do that without feeling guilty. Spinner was about to leave when he sees all the bracelets on my wrist. He just stares at them for a while and then takes off.

Spinner goes and gets their drinks and brings it to them. Then he walks to Craig's table to tell them what he saw. He knows what those bracelets mean but he never thought Emma would do that kind of stuff.

"Well, I saw something interesting at their table." Spinner says to Craig and the rest of the gang. "Little Emma, has a tattoo on her neck saying Jay and she has lots of bracelets."

They all didn't believe him till they saw the bracelets on her wrist. Craig couldn't believe that Emma is doing that kind of stuff. The more and more he thought about it the more and more he wanted to get her out of there. But he knew he had no chance with Jay and the rest of the Crew. He was still recovering from the fight earlier in the day. The old Emma he knew would never let anyone call her "their property" so why does she have Jay's name on her neck?

I can't stand this. I need to go to the bathroom. "Jay, I'm going to the bathroom I'll be back." I say to him

I walk towards the bathroom and I had to pass by Craig's table, and I hear Manny say slut. I was about to turn around and say something but I realized she's not worth the fight for now at least. I just kept walking when I ran into someone…

"So Jay lets you go to the bathroom by yourself now?" I look up to see Jimmy standing in front of me.

"Aww Hazel let the leash off." I answered him. I wasn't in the mood to deal with Jimmy's sarcasm and judging Jay and I.

"Can you move? I need to go to the bathroom and you're in my way." I said to him trying to figure a way around him. "I wouldn't try to do anything Jay is here and he will kick your ass if you touch me."

"Why not? Everyone else touches you. Judging from your bracelets you keep yourself very busy." He says back. I was about to slap him when he grabs my wrist. "So lets see you've hugged, given a hickey, kissed either a girl or boy, and last but not least you've given some lucky guy a blowjob. Wow what do you do when your not acting like a slut?"

"Well, at least I don't lie to my girlfriend. I've seen you at parties hooking up with random girls. At least I'm single and I don't deny what I do. You want me to go tell Hazel everything? You hooking up with Amy? You getting high? Sleeping with any girl that comes in your path? You know what I think I need another bracelet. What do you say Mr. Basketball Star? I think I need a green one."

Jimmy looked shock but got over it. I walk into the bathroom and checked to see if anyone was in there. When I saw it was empty I dragged Jimmy in there. I leaned in to kiss him and he grabbed my ass and brought me closer I reach down for his jeans…

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please R&R!**


	7. BathroomRacquel's

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters.**

Emma unzipped Jimmy's pants and went on her knees (I don't think I have to explain the rest).

"Emma, I think I should go back." Jimmy said when Emma was finished.

"Oh come on mister basketball star can handle another round of me." Emma said seductively.

"I think the question is if you can handle me." Jimmy said showing his player status .

"Hmm maybe." Emma whispered in his ear

"Em, you in there lets go. Jay yelled from the outside.

"Crap." Emma mumbled and looked at the door

"OK you leave after 5 minutes ok?" Emma asked Jimmy.

"Wouldn't want to get Hogart mad." Jimmy said sarcastically.

"Of course not." Emma said and rolled her eyes.

Emma walked out of the room and saw Jay.

"What took you so long?" Jay asked.

"Um it's the time of month." Emma told Jay.

"Wish I never asked." Jay told Emma.

"Yo Cameron!" Jay called Sean who just walked in and Emma looked over to where he was and notice that he was with a gothic looking red head.

"Who's the Goth?" Jay asked and Emma giggled as Jay draped a shoulder over Emma.

"This is Ellie." Sean introduce her.


	8. The conversation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters.**

I couldn't believe Sean is on a date with goth girl. I thought after the party last night he would ask me out or something. I thought he enjoyed last night? So why is he out with her? I guess cause she's skinny. I look like a cow next to her.

"Hi, I'm Emma." I said introducing myself. Then I looked at Jay and he just says "Jay is the name and get used to it if you're planning on hanging with Sean." Then he starts walking off his car. I put a fake smile on and say bye to Sean and Ellie. I see Jimmy walking out of the bathroom. He goes and sits next to Hazel, she goes in for a kiss but he just gives her a peck. My plan is working. If someone told me 2 weeks ago I would mess around with Jimmy Brooks in a bathroom while his girlfriend is in the other room I would've laughed in their face. I only did so I could have more dirt on him so if any of his friends try something I could use it to my advantage and have him back me up unless he wants me to tell the whole world. I know its evil but its smart. That's what happens when they mess with me especially the girls.

"Jay do you think I'm pretty?" I asked Jay. He looks at me like I'm nuts.

"You're not pretty, your HOTT! If this is about Cameron then forget about him. He's a dumbass for dating that goth girl. This is why I don't like you seeing guys outside of the Crew cause I can't protect you from them. Forget about that loser and just have fun." He says while pulling up to the house. I'm so confused. Why is Sean dating Ellie?

We walk into the house and I was shocked to find only Alex and Amy there. Usually at least some of the guys would be home if not all. I go into the kitchen and grab a soda when I remembered Sean and Ellie and why he would pick her over me. So I put the soda back into the fridge and just went into the room. I was changing when Amy walked in. I could tell she wants me to tell her what happened with Jay.

"So are you ever going to tell me what happened when you left with Jay? Come on Emma, you know you could trust me." She says to me with sad puppy eyes knowing it works all the time. I start telling her what happened in the car. When I got to the part about the Dot and Jimmy I hesitated. Should I tell her? I realized she would do the same thing if she were me. So I told her and then I told her about running into Sean and Ellie and what Jay said in the car.

"Wow, never thought Cameron had a thing for gothic girls. What a jerk! I also can't believe you went down on Jimmy Brooks! Its ok they need to get it for everything they've done to the Crew and you. Does Jay know?" Amy asked me.

"No way does Jay know! If he did you think I would be here telling you what happened? Its one thing to go down on Sean it's a totally different thing going down on a guy our whole Crew hates especially since he's friends with Craig. Ugh Amy do you think I'm fat?" I asked her. I really needed to know and guys don't know much about weight and girls.

"No, Emma your pretty skinny. I'm the one who needs to loose weight. Guys won't even hook up with me unless they're drunk or high." She says while looking at herself in the mirror.

"I say we go on a diet and win back our guys. What do you say?" I asked her hoping she would agree.

"Yea, I'll do it. Just to have fun again with guys without alcohol and drugs." She says to me. This is the best way to get Sean back to me.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked it and I'll post more later.**


	9. Racquel's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters.**

**4 months later.**

"I can't believe we like 90 pounds now Em isn't that amazing." Amy squealed and gave me a hug and I smiled.  
"Yeah I know it's amazing." I said just as happy.

"Yo girls were ordering pizza." Jay yelled into the room and Amy and me looked at each other with worried looks.

"Ok we have to have one slice or Jay will get suspicious." Amy told me and I rolled my eyes .

"You know how much fat pizza has in it and besides we did not go through all this trouble just to waste in on one poisonous slice of pizza Amy." I told her. In fourth months a lot has changed Sean was now a full member of the Montreal crew and was always over at the house with Ellie and half of the time they were they were making out on the couch.

"Fine." Amy sighed and we walked out side where the boys were downing pizza.

"Here I saved you guys a slice you know the guys are pigs." Ellie said and I glared at her she was just giving me the pizza so I can get fat and she can have Sean all to her .

"Take the pizza and shove it up ass El." I said in a friendly voice but she knew it was less then friendly. Jay looked over at me.

"Em-" Jay was about to say but I walked into my bedroom and slammed my door .

"What did you say to her vampire?" Alex asked her.

"Nothing I just handed her a slice of pizza." Ellie said defending herself.

"Its true Jay." Amy told her starting to get worried about Emma and wondering if she was taking the "diet" a little bit to far .Emma came out of her room and walked to the bathroom and everyone was staring at her.

"What? Can't a girl use the bathroom?" Emma asked them.

"You ok?" Sean asked her while he had his arms around Ellie skinny perfect little Ellie.

"I'm fine just leave me alone." Emma said and walked into the bathroom.

"Pms?" Towerz suggested.

"Man!" Jay said looking at Towerz. Jay walked over to the bathroom where he heard Emma puking.

"Em, you ok were going to the party hurry up aight?" Jay asked her through door.

"LEAVE OK JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Emma screeched through the door and Jay sighed.

"Aight boys lets go Cameron stay here and watch her ight?" Jay asked Sean but the tone of his voice you can tell it was a demand more then a question.

"Yeah sure man." Sean said.

"Aight boys lets go." Jay said.

"Mhm." Alex said.

"And ladies." and the Montreal crew left .


	10. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters.**

Amy didn't know what to do. She knew Emma was starting to take this diet thing to far and she was starting to puke if she ever ate anything. She wanted to tell some one but she was scared of what Emma might do. She decided to get a drink and worry about Emma when she got home. Towards the middle of the party she was pretty trashed, when Jay came by her and sat her down on the couch.

"I have a little secret to tell you Jay." She says to Jay. Jay just looks at her. "Its about Emma, haven't you noticed she's lost a lot of weight and won't touch food and if she does she goes to the bathroom right afterward?"

"What are you talking about? Emma has always been skinny. How do you know anyway?" Jay asks Amy.

"I could just tell ok? If you don't believe, when we get home watch her and find out yourself." Amy says to Jay. Jay didn't believe Amy was telling him this. He always thought Emma was skinny, but he never thought she would do something like that. At first he thought it was the alcohol talking but now that he was thinking about, he remembered hearing Emma puking before they left.

"Lets go." He grabs Amy and they walk off to his car. The rest of the Crew could get home on their own. Why the hell would she do this to herself he thought.

Meanwhile… 

I was in the bathroom when I heard everyone walk out. I'm glad they haven't suspected anything. I think Jay heard me puking but whatever he didn't say anything. I walk out to find Sean on the couch watching TV.

"Why are you here? Why didn't you go to the party with the rest of the Crew?" I asked him hoping he was about to leave because I don't feel like dealing with him.

"I decided to stay here and just hang out with you." He said in the most convincing voice he could make. He didn't want to tell her that Jay asked for him to stay.

"Right, whatever I'll be in my room. I'm not in the mood to deal with you anyway." I said walking towards my room. He grabbed my wrist. I turn around and I realized we were barely a couple inches apart. I wanted him to know what he was missing when he chose Ellie over her. I leaned in for a kiss and before I knew it our lips met, I was about to stick my tongue in his mouth when…

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"


	11. confessions part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters.**

"Jay man it's not what it looks like!" Sean tried to explain to him.

"Whatever Cameron I need to speak to Emma alone." Jay told him and I gulped what did he need to talk to me about, whatever it was I hope doesn't end up like the last talk.

We walked into my bedroom well mine Alex and Amy's bedroom and I sat down on the bed and he stood up by the close door and leaned against the door.

"Em, Amy told me what you've been doing to yourself." Jay said and sighed.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" I said defensively and stood up and I felt dizzy and I put my hand on my head .

"Whoa Em, you alright you need to eat something." Jay said.

"NO I DON'T YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" I told yelled at him.

"Emma you can kill yourself. Do you realize that girls die from eating disorders!" Jay told her.

"Maybe that's what I want Jay then I can be with my mom and have a real family again!" I told him and Jay looked shocked with a mix of fear.

"Em-" He started but was cut off when I walked to the door and opened it and saw Amy and slapped her across the face.

"Ow what was that for? Amy asked her and held her now stinging cheek.

"You told Jay didn't you? Well did you tell him you were in on it to!" I said.

"That it Emma your eating this!" Alex said and handed me a piece of cold pizza and I walked into the kitchen trying to get away from them but Towerz pushed me down in a seat on the kitchen table.

"No!" I told him.

"You eat this Pizza or you can go back to Joeys!" Jay threatened pulling the Joey card on me.

"Oh ok I'll eat it." I told him and ate the pizza with Jay Towerz and Alex watching me Amy was passed out on the couch.

"Im sorry I cant do it." I said and I tried to run to the bathroom and Jay put his arms around me to stop me from going to the bathroom.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed it and please let me know what you guys think so far! Thanks!**


	12. You're gonna eat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters**

**Author's Note: I forgot to mention that Racquel wrote the last chapter.**

Jay held onto me till I collapsed from trying so hard to get out of his hold. I can't believe Amy told him. There is nothing wrong with me I just don't want to gain weight, there's nothing wrong with that. I must've fallen asleep in Jay's hold cause when I woke up I was in my bed. I got up and for once I didn't black out. Now I have to go prove that nothing is wrong with me to Jay and the rest of the Crew. Its bad enough I'm the youngest and my every move gets watched but with this they'll never leave me alone especially Alex.

I walk into the living room to find Sean and Ellie making out on the couch. Ugh what a way to start my day. I just ignored them and went to the bathroom. I got out to see Jay standing in front of the door.

"What?" I asked him. I didn't want to deal with him right now. But I know that if I get an attitude he'll get pissed.

"What were you doing in there?" He asks me.

"Using the bathroom. Don't worry I wasn't throwing up. It doesn't work after two hours of eating anyway." I answered him. It was the truth.

"Fine, but you're going to have breakfast with me. I'm going to make sure you start eating again. I know you don't want to but you don't have a choice unless you want to go back to Manning's." Jay says to me in a serious voice. I saw Sean and Ellie stop making out and were staring at out direction. GREAT now Sean's gonna think I'm a freak or something and he's gonna ask me what's going on.

"Jay man, whats going on?" Sean asked. I avoided his eyes and just looked anywhere but at him. I was hoping Jay wouldn't say anything about it, but with Sean being a full Crew member he might.

"Back off Cameron! Go back to Goth girl and leave us alone!" Jay says to him. He takes my hand and we go towards his car. I guess he's taking me the Dot.

We were quiet in the car. I was to scared that if I said something Jay would get mad and I can't handle it right now. He pulled up to the Dot. I hope this time doesn't end up like the last time. Plus I don't think Jay will let me go to the bathroom anyway. We walk in to see only Spinner there. I sigh in relief cause I don't think I could've handled seeing Craig and his friends especially Jimmy. We sit in a booth and I couldn't look at the menu. I was trying to think of how many calories a diet soda was in my head when Jay interrupted my thoughts.

"You're gonna eat. I don't care what you say. I don't want to loose you and I don't want you to go to Joey's so this is your only chance. I wanna know why you started doing this to yourself. You never cared about weight so why now?" He asks me in a calm voice. I knew I had no other choice but to tell him.

"Well, after the party I thought Sean liked me. But soon he got with Ellie and the day we saw him here it killed me seeing him with her. I realized how skinny she was so I thought if I could be as skinny as her, he would dump her and start dating me. But it just made it worse and he never noticed me around when she was with him and I couldn't stop anymore I just lost control and it was the best way I knew to deal with it." I explained to him. I didn't want to cry here so I was fighting to keep the tears back.

"This whole thing was over Cameron! Damn, I told you he's not worth it and you don't listen to me and see what happens when you don't. I'll deal with Cameron but that you still have to eat." He says to me. What does he mean by 'I'll deal with him'. Usually when Jay says something like that its never good for the other person. We order and I eat with hesitation but I had to for Jay and his anger.

Neither Emma nor Jay noticed the person behind them in their booth. The stranger heard everything and was not happy at all.


	13. Family Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters.**

**Author's Note: Sorry guys I know this chapter is short but it'll get better. Racquel wrote this one.**

Joey's blood boiled during Emma's confessions. He couldn't believe what has become of Emma. When Spike was alive Emma never did any of this she was an all around good girl. But when Spike died that part of Emma died along with her. Joey stood up out of the booth and walked over to her table.

"Emma!" Joey said.

"Joey?" Emma said looking at him and Caitlin and Craig, who had his arms folded over his chest, soon joined him.

"Oh look its family reunion!" Jay said.

"Shut up Hogart!" Craig said backing up Joey.

"Joey lets not cause a scene lets go outside and talk about this like an adult " Caitlin said to Joey.

"I can't believe that you would do this to my mom Caitlin, I thought she was your best friend and now your dating Joey?" Emma said yelling in her face and running out the restaurant. But she didn't get far a sea of dizziness rushed over her and she passed out.


	14. Family?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters.**

I woke up to find myself in the hospital. I remember running out of the Dot and just falling down. I must've passed out. I look around to see Jay and Joey sleeping in the chairs around me. They looked so peaceful and I didn't know what would happen if they woke up. I just looked around the room.

Then the nurse walked in. "Oh Ms. Nelson you're up. We were worried about you. Your brother and father have been with you ever since you got here." She says to me. I wanted to laugh. She actually thought Jay and Joey were my dad and brother. I hope she didn't wake them up I'm not ready to deal with their fighting right now.

"Em, your awake! We were so worried about you!" Joey says to me. Jay starts laughing. "What's so funny?" Joey asks him.

"Some family you are. You wait till she's in the hospital and then start worrying about her and acting like you care. What about the Crew? We were there through everything. We're always worried about her. We're the ones who raised her." Jay answers back. He was right.

I knew this was going to get ugly. "I want to go home." I told Jay. I couldn't stand staying here and listening to him and Joey fighting anymore. I didn't even know why Joey was here. He knew I wouldn't go home with him. Last time it took a bad beating for me to leave and it'll just uglier if they try.

"I'll get you out of here soon I promise." Jay says to me. I started smiling.

"I don't think so. She's going home with me. This was the last straw. I let you keep her for six years and be glad I didn't press charges for what happened last time you came to my house." Joey says to Jay. "She shouldn't be living in that place. God knows what you guys are doing in there. She probably collapsed from all the drugs you have her on."

"Joey, I refuse to go home with you. Like Jay said they raised me for the last six years. They're family more then you and Craig ever were. I WILL NOT GO TO YOUR HOUSE!" I yelled. I can't believe he still wants me to go to his house.

"Well Emma you don't have a choice. I never told you this but when your mother and I got married I adopted you. I didn't agree with you being in the Crew and let you live there. But after seeing you collapse like that I think its much better if you come home with me!" Joey says.

**Am I hearing things? Did Joey say he adopted me? Why is he telling me this? Why now?**


	15. Escort

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters.**

Emma looked over at Jay then at Joey.

"I figured that this would be a problem so I bought some help." Joey said and opened her hospital room door.

A police officer walked into the room in his uniform gun and all. Emma looked shocked and scared. She looked at Jay who was holding her hand.

"So you're having me arrested?" Emma asked

"No Emma, when you come home tomorrow you're having a police escort." Joey explained to her.

"You can't do this!" Jay yelled at Joey.

"Actually he can, he is her father!" The cop told him.

"No he's not, my father is dead!" Emma said crying out.

"Emma calm down." Jay said soothing her.

"I am calm!" Emma told him with tears swelling up in her eyes.

"When can I go home?" She asked no one in particular.

"Tomorrow." Joey answered.

About an half an hour after that, Emma was asleep and Jay and Joey were outside of her room.

"I care about her." Jay said looking at Emma.

"I know and that's why Emma Is allowed to see you!" Joey told him.

Jay looked at him and then nodded his head. He then shook Joey's hand and walked away leaving Emma alone.


	16. Abandoned

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters.**

**No One's POV:**

Jay drove to the house. He didn't know how he was going to tell everyone that Emma wasn't coming back. Even though he would never admit it to anyone but he thought Emma was better off at Joey's especially with her eating disorder. He knew that Alex and Amy were going to hate this. Over the last six years, the three of them became sisters and they were inseparable. He parked the car and got out of the car. He walked to the door and took a deep breath before opening the door. He walked in to find everyone sitting in the living room and watching TV.

"Jay, how's Emma? When is she coming home? Is she ok?" Jay got asked that by everyone before he could even walk into the living room. He sighed and tried to think of the best way to tell them without having them running out and doing something drastic.

"She's fine. She's leaving the hospital tomorrow." He made sure he said that without hinting to them that she's not coming back. He waited for some one to say something but they just looked at him like they all knew there was more then he's telling. "But she's not coming back here. Joey is taking her to his house and she no longer lives here. Joey is having a police escort so don't even try to do anything. If we try anything Joey is going to press charges and that can't be good at all. "

They all just looked at him as if waiting for him to start laughing or something. No one wanted to believe that Emma wasn't coming back. Alex was on the verge of tears but she didn't want to break down in front of the whole Crew.

"WHY IS SHE GOING HOME WITH JOEY? Jay why didn't you fight for her? Does she know she's going home with Joey? Why are you letting them take her away? Damn it Jay she's going to hate this you know that right." Alex yells. She said everything they were all thinking. He sighed and decided to tell them the truth.

"Turns out when Emma's mom and Joey got married he adopted Emma. But he let her live with us till now. But now he thinks its better if he goes home with him. What the hell did you want me to do Alex? He had a cop outside the room. I wasn't going to do something stupid and have the cops come here. I saved all our ass's from the cops." He says angrily. He decided not to tell them that Joey is going to allow Emma to see him because he only meant Jay and not the rest of the Crew.

They all looked shocked. They didn't know what to do. They knew Jay was right but they didn't want to loose Emma. She was the baby in the house and they all had a great bond with her and now its never going to be the same.

**MEANWHILE…**

Emma wakes up to find only Joey sleeping next to her. She looked around for Jay but couldn't find him. She was scared that he left her but she knew him to well he wouldn't leave her like that. Maybe he went to the vending machines or something. As she waited for Jay to come back, something was telling her inside that he wasn't. After waiting for an hour she gave up. She started crying silently so she wouldn't wake up Joey. She didn't want to believe that Jay just left her. He didn't even say bye or anything.

"Emma, what's wrong?" I was hoping it was Jay, but I knew it was Joey.

"Where's Jay?" She asked him.

"He left. But don't worry I'll allow you to see him but only him. He proved to me he really cares about you. But I don't want you to see the rest of the Crew. I know you don't agree with me right now but one day you'll understand that I'm doing this for your own good and to protect you." He explains. She just turns on her side and start crying this time she doesn't care how loud she was. She lost the only family she knew after her mom.

Will Emma forgive Jay for leaving her? Is she going to like living with Joey and Craig? Stay tuned and review. Thanks I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked it and the last chapter was written by Racquel.**


	17. New Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters.**

**A couple months later…**

"Emma get up, its time for school!" Craig yells through the door. I groaned and got out of my comfortable warm bed. I walked over to my closet and started picking out my outfit. I pick out new Abercrombie jeans I got with Caitlin last week with a cute white polo from Hollister. I get dressed and then I started on my make-up I did it lightly. I walk out of my room and I bump into my little sister.

"Sorry Angie!" I said to her. She looked so much like my mom. She was born a month before my mom died. Of course she doesn't remember her but every time I see her I see my mom. She just looked up at me and smiled.

"Its ok, Emma." She says and she goes downstairs to breakfast with me right behind her. I walk into the kitchen to find Caitlin making cereal and Joey and Craig talking about his band. I get myself a plate and grab the pancake off Craig's plate and start eating it.

"Hey, that's mine. I was going to eat that. But its ok, you can walk to school cause I won't give you a ride to school." Craig says. I started laughing.

"Thanks Craig, but Peter is giving me a ride anyway. Plus I don't like watching you and Manny making out before school starts. It gives me nightmares." I said to him. Joey started laughing and Caitlin wanted to but held it back.

I ate my pancake and waited for Peter to come. I sat in the living room watching everyone around me. I never thought I would be living here again and actually liking it. After I moved here, I cut off all ties with the Crew. I wasn't allowed to see any of them except for Jay, but after he left me like that I didn't even bother to talk to him either. I knew they were watching me and protecting me but I didn't care. They didn't bother to fight for me and they didn't try to even talk to me either. What a great family huh? I heard a car honk and said by to everyone and walked out.

I get in the car and kiss Peter. He knows about my past but he helped me with my new life. I still think about Sean. For some reason, I felt a connection with him that I don't feel with Peter. I mean Sean and I never dated but just that one time we were together felt like we had known each other forever. My neck started itching so I started scratching and remembered the tattoo I used to have. A couple weeks after I moved in with Joey, we went to a laser place and got it removed. We got to the school and we walked in hand in hand. I saw Alex standing near the door staring at us. I just walked by her like she was part of the wall or something.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Peter asks me. He can be so sweet sometimes. I look at him and force a smile but he knew something was bothering me.

"Just seeing them, it still hurts. I used to look up to her and I still feel abandoned." I explained to him. He just looks at me and says, "It'll get easier give it more time." I just smile and walk towards my locker. Peter leaves me saying he needed to get to his first class cause he needed to talk to his teacher about something. I get my books and start walking towards my class when some one grabs me and pulls me into the janitor's closet. I was about to scream when the person turned on the light. I couldn't believe it.

"We need to talk!"

**Author's Note: Who is this mysterious person? Does Emma know them? Stay tuned and find out yourself.**


	18. Closet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters.**

**Author's Note: Written by Racquel**

"Towerz!" I said, in shocked as I pulled my arm away from his strong grasp.

"Nelson." He said, his voice was harsh and firm.

"I need to get to class!" I told him, but he wasn't the one to care about getting to class on time.

"I need to get to class!" Towerz said mocking me. I winced.

"Please Emma since when do you care about class?" He asked me .

"Sorry that I want to do something with myself!" I said yelling at him and I flipped my hair revealing my tattoo free neck.

"What happen to your tattoo Em?" Towerz asked and folded his arms across his chest.

I put a hand over my shoulder to cover it.

"I had it taken off, I'm not some ones property, and I'm a person not a thing!" I yelled at him. He had a look of disbelief on his face.

"You think that's the way Jay thinks of you?" Towerz asked me and I nodded my head, to afraid to speak because I knew how mad Towerz can get.

"Emma, Jay loves you, your like his little sister to him," Towerz said and added, "Mine to." He put his hand on my face and rubs it.

"If he loved me he would've fought for me!" I told him and pushed his arm away from me and jerked away from him.

"Like you fought for that tattoo on your neck." He said and pointed at the Jay free neck.

I scoffed, "What ever there's the bell now I'm going to be late bye." I said and walked out of the closet and walked to class and the only seat left was in the middle of Jay and Sean (Jay got let back in that school.)


	19. Protection

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters.**

I felt so uncomfortable sitting in between Jay and Sean. I knew they wanted to say something but something was holding them back. We had a sub so I just sat in my seat and doodled in my notebook. I was writing Peter all over the page. I knew Jay was watching me and I was waiting to hear what he would say.

"Who's this Peter punk?" He asks me. I continue doodling and avoiding Jay's eyes. I could feel him burning holes on my face so I gave in.

"My boyfriend." I said to him. His face went from curious to pissed off in 3.6 seconds. He shouldn't get mad; I'm not in the Crew anymore so he has no power of me anymore. He just stared at me wanting me to say more but I kept my mouth shut. I knew Sean was listening but I didn't care. Now he knows what its like to have the person you like going out with some one else. I flipped my hair without thinking about it and I felt both Jay's and Sean's eyes go to my neck. De ja vu all over again.

"What the hell happened to your tattoo?" Jay asked me in an angry voice. I look up to him to see a mix of anger and sadness on his face. Maybe Towerz was right. It doesn't matter anyway, he never fought for me and he defiantly never said bye to me at the hospital.

"I got it removed, Jay. I'm not in the Crew anymore so I didn't need it. Plus I didn't like being labeled some one's property." I said to him. I knew he would get angry but nothing prepared me for what he said next.

"Come on Emma, you know its not like that. I care about you and that tattoo proved it. That was there to protect you from anyone who wanted to mess with you. It was like mess with her and I'll mess with you. I really miss you, we all do. Do you actually like living at Joey's?" He asked me.

"Oh really, Jay? If you cared about me you would've fought for me and not runaway like a scared baby. Yes I love living at Joey's. And I don't plan on leaving them again." I said to him. I went back to doodling in my notebook.

"Look, Jay just did what he thought was best for you. But he's right. We all miss you and want you to come back home. And without that tattoo guys will try to take advantage of you, especially from other gangs. We just want you to stay safe." Sean explains to me. That's the first time he's talked to me since I moved out. I was shocked to hear him talk. I just looked at the two of them.

"Well its too late. I'm not moving out from Joey's. And I don't need a tattoo to protect me. I can protect myself." I said to them. The bell rang and I just got up and walked out without saying another word.


	20. The Ravine part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters.**

**Author's Note: This was written by Racquel**

It was Friday night and Emma and Peter were at the ravine.

"So this is were you use to hang out?" Peter asked her.

"Yeah." Emma told him and held Peters hand.

"Aw look at the happy couple!" The voice from behind them said.

"Aaron." Emma said in a not so happy tone.

"Aw Emmy not happy to see me?" Aaron asked her threw an arm over Emma shoulder.

Emma tried to push his shoulder off her.

"Get off of me!" Emma said and finally got him off of her.

"Aw Emmy you hurt my feelings, don't you remember that you used to live with me." He told her and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Joining the crew was the biggest mistake I ever made!" Emma told him and Aaron punched her and she feel to the ground.

"EMMA!" Peter exclaimed.

"Shut up pretty boy!" Aaron said and went to hit her again but some one grabbed his arm.

"J-ay." Emma stuttered.


	21. Ravine part 2

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Jay screams at Aaron. Meanwhile Peter came and stood in front of me while Jay was yelling at Aaron. "You better leave her alone. I'll deal with you back home but stay the hell away from her." He tells Aaron. Aaron just walked away because Jay is the leader plus he didn't want to get on his bad side more then he already is. Jay turned to look at me.

"I thought you were too good for this place now. Don't you have better places to go with your preppy friends then hang out here with us low lives." Jay tells me. I knew he was angry but whats the point of standing up for me if all he's going to do is insult my friends and me. "You better get out of here. Not too many people are happy about you leaving the Crew and I can't protect you from all of them. Just stay out of the Ravine. What the hell are you doing here anyway?" He asked harshly.

"Well, Peter and I were walking around and we ended up here. Like I said before I don't need you to protect me. I'm a big girl and I could've handled Aaron without your help. Like I said in class just leave me alone and just stay out of my life. I meant it when I said joining the Crew was the biggest mistake of my life. I appreciate everything you've done for me but that was when I was in the Crew but I don't need you anymore. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself." I told him. Why wasn't he getting the point? I looked at his face and saw pain and sadness. I felt a little regretful but I shook it off. It was what he needed to hear.

"Fine, have it your way Princess. All I ever did was be the older brother you needed. But since you think you've grown up and don't need my protection, I'll leave you alone. Just don't come running to me when you realize that I was always right about living at Joey's." He says and just walks off. I was too angry to even say anything back to him.

"Come on Peter lets go. We don't belong here." I said to Peter and we walked off. That's when the pain from the hit from Aaron came in. I totally forgot about it with the whole Jay thing. We walk in silence to Joey's. Once we get there I turn to Peter and he had a weird look on his face. "What's wrong Peter?" I asked him.

"Well I was thinking about what Jay said, maybe he's right. I can't protect you from them." He explains to me. Is my own boyfriend scared? What a chicken!

"Oh god! Are you actually scared of the Crew? You know what? I don't need you. I'm better off by myself then a boyfriend that can't even fight for me. So just stay out of my life and leave me alone." I yelled at him and walked into the house and slammed the door in his face.

My luck Craig and Manny were on the couch making out. Gag. They stop to see who came in and Craig said "Emma what happened? Did you know you have a black eye? Tell me what happened." He says. I just turn to look at him and just laugh.

"Don't worry about it Craig. I ran into some old Crew members but everything is cool. Its not the first time I've gotten a black eye. All I need is ice. So you can go back to making out with Manny now. I'll be in my room." I said to him and walked up the stairs to my room and sat on my bed thinking about everything that happened today.


	22. The Car Ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters.**

**Author's Note: This chapter was written by Racquel.**

It's been a couple of weeks since Emma and Peter broke up. Emma was back to her old eating habits. It was a hot and beautiful spring day and Emma was in track pants and a huge sweatshirt.

When Emma was running she was oblivious to the world around her and she didn't recognize the familiar annoying orange Honda civic roaring down the street.

Emma stopped for a minute just as a rush of dizziness and out and head on her head and tried to balance herself but she feel down anyway. But managed not to pass out.

"Emma!" Jay said and got stopped his car and got out.

Jay walked over to Emma and grabbed her arm and helped her off the ground.

"Come on ill give you a lift." Jay told her and before Emma can protest Jay dragged her to the car.

"Why?" Emma asked Jay while he was driving and Jay looked at her confused they were the only ones in the car.

"Why what Nelson I'm not a mind reader." Jay asked harshly he didn't want to do it but its was her wish to stay out of her life.

"Why bother with me I'm such a mess I haven't ate for a couple of weeks, I'm a back stabber I turned on you and all you did was protect me." Emma told him crying now.

"Em-" Jay began.

"No damn it, you were the only family I really knew and I treated you like shit it's not fair." Emma told him.

"Look if you ever need anything you know where to find me." Jay told her and stopped in front of Joeys house.

"Thanks." Emma told him and Jay looked at her waiting for her to leave the car but she didn't.

"Look there is a party at the house tonight come to the house if you want to it starts around 11." Jay told her its seemed just like a party invitation, but to Emma it was an invitation to her old live but she was trying to avoid that life.

"Well, Joey has me on a tight curfew but I'll try to make it." Emma said and kissed Jay on the cheek.

"Jay?" Emma said.

"Yeah." Jay told her.

"Thanks - for everything." Emma told him and ran out of the car and into the house.

Where she saw all of Craig's boys and no sign of Joey, Angie or Caitlin.

"Uh were is every one?" Emma asked.

"Joey and Caitlin are out for the weekend and Angie is at grandmas so-" Craig started to finish.

"PARTY!" Spinner yelled.


	23. Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters.**

I was debating if I should go to the party at the house. With Joey and Caitlin out for the weekend and Angie at Joey's mothers house, I could go to the party. I'm sure Craig and his friends will do their usual Friday night thing. I was trying to think of a good excuse to tell Craig cause I knew he wouldn't let me go the party. I thought of something. I wear tight new jeans I bought yesterday with Manny with a cute red spaghetti strap tank top. With flat red shoes I have. I wore a sweater so no one can see my fat but also so it doesn't look like I'm going to a party. I did my make-up lightly and I straightened my hair. I look at myself in the mirror and realized I was gaining some weight, but I put it aside and wanted to have fun at this party and I would worry about my weight tomorrow. I walk out of my room and I was almost out the door when Craig sees me.

"Emma, where are you going? I thought you were going to hang out with us!" He tells me. I turn around and look at him. Craig, Spinner, Jimmy, and Marco were sitting in the living room looking at me. They probably were noticing that I gained weight.

"Yeah, but I changed my mind. I'm going to the mall and maybe I'll meet up with people there. I'll be back late so don't stay up for me. Thanks Craig. Have fun and I'll see you guys later!" I said as I walked out of the house. I walked towards the house and I was thinking how odd it would be just walking into somewhere I've been trying to avoid for the last couple months. But hey, when Jay invites you to a party you can't refuse.

I hesitated before I opened the door to see about 40 people in the living room dancing to very loud music. I don't know how I used to be able to tolerate such loud music and everyone just getting wasted like its no big deal. No one notices me walking in which I'm thankful for. I don't see Alex, Amy or Jay anywhere so I walk towards the other side of the room when I see Aaron.

Oh god, I totally had forgotten about him till right now. I walk into the nearest room and hoping that no one would be in there. I look around to see that it was empty. Phew. I couldn't recognize whose room I was in. I knew it was one of the guys' bedrooms. I go sit on the bed and start wondering why I came to this party if I can't even go outside and see my old life and my old friends. I started crying, after realizing I was more screwed up then before I left this house.

I was about to lie down to sleep when the door opened and a guy and a random girl walked in. I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was angry. He told the girl to leave and that they'll continue this later. I was hoping it wasn't Aaron. Then I had no escape and no one could help me.

"You know the rules, no one's allowed in my room let alone on my bed." The guy said to me. OMG I just realized whose room I was in. He was the only person in the house that had his own room and the only one with privacy. I turn around to face him.

"Emma is that you? What are you doing in here?" He then saw that I was crying. "Why are you crying? Talk to me." He said to me. I stopped crying and looked at his face.

"Jay, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was your room till you walked in. I saw Aaron when I came into the house so I freaked out and walked to the nearest room, which turned out to be yours. I'll just leave now. I shouldn't have come to this party. I don't belong here." I said as I started to stand up but Jay grabbed me and pulled me to him.

"Remember the time when you had just moved in here and you had a nightmare so you came into my room so I could protect you?" He said to me. I laughed remembering that day. I couldn't believe he remembered that. I had a nightmare which I saw big scary clowns (a/n: I'm scared of clowns!) and so I walked into Jay's room thinking he could protect me from the big scary clowns.

"Of course I remember! I had a nightmare about clowns and I came in here, and you told me that they wouldn't hurt me as long as you were around and you held me tight and we ended up falling asleep like that." I couldn't help but smile. That's when I realized Jay was always there for me when I needed him the most. I look up to his face to see him smiling back at me. I leaned in for a kiss…

I woke up to the sun shining right on my face. I open my eyes to look at my watch. I was about to go back to sleep when I realized I was naked! I look around to see Jay sleeping right next to me totally naked. No we couldn't have. I see my clothes thrown around the room with Jay's. OMG we couldn't have. I realized I was a little sore around my thighs.

"Jay, get up!" I said to him while poking his arm. "Five more minutes." He answered. "No, Jay get up right now." After a couple minutes or trying I finally got him up.

"Nelson, its 6 in the morning and I have a bad hangover so you mind if I go back to sleep. What are you doing in my bed anyway?" He then realized we were both naked. He looked around the room and noticed the same things I did.

"Jay, did we have sex last night?" I asked him knowing the answer but hoping it was all a dream. I pinched myself but it didn't work cause the look on his face told me everything.

"OMG! We slept together. I need to get out of here before people wake up and find us. I need to go back to Joey's, Craig is probably freaking out right now." I got out of the bed and started gathering my clothes and I started changing with Jay watching me. Why wasn't he answering me? As soon as I was dressed, I looked up to see Jay sleeping again. I walk towards his window just in case people were awake they wouldn't see me leaving. I climb out of the window and I started walking towards Joey's house trying to remember everything that happened last night. I felt so safe with Jay, but I never thought I would end up loosing my virginity to him. I walked into Joey's house to see a note from Craig:

_Hey Emma, we decided to go out and then I'm going over to Manny's house and most likely won't be back till tomorrow. Hope you had fun at the mall shopping._

_Love, _

_Craig_

I walk into my room and I just started crying. I ended up falling asleep.

**Author's Note: Anyone shocked? Anyone surprised? Lol I think this is the best chapter so far. I had posted this story on another site and this is far as we went before it got disapproved. So now I acutally have to start writing the new one. So it might take longer to post. But I hope u guys liked it and thanks for all the reviews they mean a lot to me.**


	24. Emma

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 24**

_**Unknown Location…**_

"There is no way the Montreal Crew is getting away with this. They come up here and mess with our gang. Hell no. We have to get them back. I called all of you guys here so we could think of something cause I can't stand Hogart getting away with this. Any ideas?" Dan asked the Wasaga Devils.

"Well we can't do anything to Hogart himself cause he can kick all our asses in a heartbeat and the rest of the Crew is pretty strong. We have to be smart. We have to do something that they won't expect. They're expecting us to go back to Toronto and have another gang war. We need to think what's the most valuable thing to them." Erik says.

"Did you guys notice something different during the war? I did, weren't there three girls in Crew? I only saw two. What happened to the third?" Dan says.

"Yeah, the small blonde one. Hogart watches her like a hawk. He probably thought she's to precious to fight in the war or something. Or maybe she left the Crew? Sam do you know anything about this girl?" Erik says.

"Yeah Emma, from what I heard she left the Crew for some reason but I don't know exactly why. But rumor has it that Jay and her slept together at some party last week." Sam said to them. Sam was a spy for the Wasaga Devils but goes to Degrassi. He was invited to the party and he kept an eye on Jay and saw him walk in a room and never come out. He heard Emma was in there. No one knew Sam was a spy they just saw him as a guy that had a similar lifestyle to the Crew.

"Sam you just gave me an idea. Since Emma isn't in the Crew we'll kidnap her and bring her here. We'll see how much she means to Jay and the Crew. No one fucks with the Wasaga Devils and if they do there's hell to pay. We just need to get her alone and somehow manage to get her here without anyone noticing." Dan says. He looks to the rest of the gang and notices they were all thinking it was a good idea. They just figured out Jay Hogart's week spot. They continued thinking about a plan to get Emma and thought of the perfect plan. They left and all went home.

Tyler Bishop was in the Wasaga Devils. He had joined a year ago after his good friend left him for Toronto and he made friends with the Devils and soon joined them. He got in his car and drove home. He opened the door to find an empty house. His parents were out again. What's new? He walked upstairs to his room and closed the door. He walked over to his phone and dialed a familiar number…

"Hey, I know Emma isn't in the Crew anymore. But I have some news and your not going to like it." Tyler says to the person.

"What do you mean?" The person asks.

"Can't give to much details. But if I were you I would get Emma back in the Crew or some one has to watch her 24/7. Devils found out about her and they're planning revenge on Jay and they're going to get Emma." Tyler says to the person.

"How do they know about Emma leaving the Crew? I'll let Jay know and I'll do my best to get her back in but that girl is stubborn. It's like talking to a brick wall. But I'll try." The person says to Tyler.

"Well, hurry up cause they'll try soon. Make sure you don't mention me cause if they find out I'm toast. Got it?" Tyler says. He couldn't believe he was telling this person all this. If anyone found out he would be dead.

"Yeah, I'll just be like rumor has it or something. Anyway it's late, give me a call if you get more info but if not then I'll try my best to keep Emma safe." The person says.

"Ok, well I guess this is it till we see each other again." Tyler says and hangs up.

The person on the other line hangs up and tries to think of ways of telling Emma that she needs to come back to the Crew. He thinks of a perfect idea. He picks up the phone and dials a number…

"Hello Craig? Its Sean. We need to talk about Emma."

**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked it! I promised I would post soon so here it is. Things are hectic around here. I'm starting senior year next week and my nephew is coming home saturday so we're preparing for that. But I promise I'll have another post in the next week. Please let me know what you think!**


	25. Danger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 25**

**Emma's POV:**

I was walking home from school. I was thinking about what happened at the party last week. I've been avoiding Jay since then. He tried to talk to me a couple times after but I just ignored him and just acted like nothing happened. I couldn't help but wonder why I couldn't remember how it happened. I must've been in shock not to realize what was going on. I walk into the house to find it empty. I walk up to my room and walked in to my room to find Craig talking to Sean. What was Sean doing here?

"Uh, what are you guys doing in my room? And Sean why are you here and talking to Craig?" I had five million questions at the moment but those seemed the most important ones. I kept looking between Sean and Craig trying to figure out what's going on and why Sean is really here.

"I'm here because I have something to tell you and its not good news." Sean says to me. I just look at him like saying go on without actually saying the words. Craig was just sitting there watching and listening to us talk.

"Ok, so what is it? Couldn't you tell me at school or something instead of here." I said to him. I had a feeling it was going to involve the Crew but couldn't tell what it was.

"A couple days ago, we (Montreal Crew) went up to Wasaga to deal with the Devils cause they were talking shit about us. So we ended up having a gang war. Anyway to the point, rumor has it they're after you and no one knows why." Sean said. I just stared at him in shock.

"Why me? I'm not in the Crew anymore! What do you mean they're after me? What do you want me to do about it?" I asked Sean. I was forgetting Craig was in the room.

"I don't know why they picked you, Emma. Like I said it's a rumor. But we're not going to take the chance of them getting you so you have two choices. One is move back in with the Crew or two some one has to be with you all the time to protect you. I know when the Devils have something on their mind they won't stop till they get it." Sean said to me.

"Well we all know Joey isn't going to let me move back in. And two like you said it's a rumor so we don't know if they'll actually do something. And I definitely don't want some one to watch me and follow me everywhere." I said to him. It was a rumor so most likely it wasn't true. But why is Sean telling me this and not Jay since he's the leader. I just watch him trying to think of something to say back.

"Emma, no you need protection. Stop being stubborn and just move back in or let some one watch you. I wouldn't tell you this if it wasn't important. It may be a rumor but I think they'll do it. You know better then anyone else to not underestimate Wasaga Devils." He answers back.

"Well, I'm not moving back and I'm going to have some one watch me. I can take care of myself I have fought the Devils before." I answered back.

"Fine, I'm going to tell Jay and hopefully he can convince you to come back cause your not going to listen to me." Sean says while getting up and walking out the door.

"Come on Emma, at least have some one watch you. What if Sean's right?" Craig says to me.

"Ugh Craig I don't want to talk about this. Just get out of my room and leave me alone." I said while pointing at the door. I wasn't in the mood to deal with Craig right now. He leaves and slams the door behind him.

I just sit on my bed thinking about everything Sean told me. My phone vibrates and I get a text from Manny telling me to meet her at the mall. I had told her I would go shopping with her. I open my door and walk out trying to make as little noise as possible. I was walking towards Manny's house when some one comes from behind me and puts their hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming. Next thing I know I'm blindfolded and being dragged somewhere.

**Author's Note: Well it turns out my nephew is either coming home tomorrow or Monday so I had time to write this chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Please let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone for the ideas!**


	26. Car Ride

**Discalimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters unfortanetly.**

**Author's Note: I'm soooo sorry for the wait. My nephew came home sunday and I've been at my sister's all week helping her out. And I started senior year today so I've been busy preparing everything for that. I don't know when the next time I'll update is but hopefully it'll be in the next 2 weeks. I hope you guys enjoy this and please review thanks!**

**Jay's POV:**

I was in the living room watching TV when Cameron walked in. I didn't pay too much attention to him. My mind was on more important things like Emma. She had been avoiding me ever since the party and I'm scared she's back to her old habits again.

"Jay, man can we talk? Its about Emma!" Cameron said to me. I looked over at him and automatically knew something was wrong. Lately anything about Emma was never good news. I get off the couch and walk towards my room motioning Cameron to follow me.

"What the hell are you talking about Cameron?" I asked him hoping it was nothing too serious.

"Well, word has it the Devils are planning revenge and they're planning on taking Emma. No one knows why and so I decided to go talk to her just to warn her and advised for her either to move back in here or…"

"What the hell do you mean by they're after Emma? Emma had nothing to do with the war. She's not even in the Crew anymore." I said interrupting him.

"I don't know Jay like I said it's a rumor but we know better then to underestimate the Devils. I gave her two options which were move back in here or let some one watch her all the time. But of course she said no to neither so I came here so you could talk to her. I know she would listen to you more then me." Cameron said. Of course Emma wasn't going to listen to him she's stubborn and independent.

"I'll try but don't count on it. I know better then anyone else how stubborn Emma can get. But you do have a point. She needs to be protected. Lets go to Joey's." I said to him and we walked out the door and went to my car and drove off.

We get to Joey's and we rang the doorbell. I hope no one was there except Emma it would be easier. We stood out there for a minute before the door opened to see Craig standing there staring at us.

"Look Manning, I know we don't like each other that much but we do have one thing in common and that's Emma. I know last time I was here it ended badly but this time I'm here to talk to Emma and go. I'm not going to hurt you or Emma. So can we come in?" I said to him as nicely as I can.

He just stared at me for 20 more seconds but finally let us in. "I'll go get her. She kicked me out of the room after Sean left and hasn't come out since." He said and we just nod and walks up the stairs. As he's getting Emma, I look around the room. I notice a lot of pictures of Emma when she was a younger, couple pictures of her mom, some pictures of Craig and Angie, and some recent ones of Joey, Craig, Emma and Angie. They looked really happy in all of them. Emma had her genuine smile on.

"She's not there. I knocked and she didn't say anything and I opened the door to see her room empty. I would've heard her leave. What if they got her already? Then its my fault she's missing." Craig said while coming down the stairs. His face had pure fear on it.

"Ok, just cause she's not in her room doesn't automatically mean they have her. Maybe she went for a walk or went with one of her friends or some…" The house phone ringing interrupted me. Craig picked it up and we were all hoping it was Emma.

"Hey Manny…really…she's not here either…are you sure? K thanks for letting me know…Bye love you too." Craig hangs up the phone. "Well, that was Manny, she told me she texted Emma earlier telling her to meet her at the mall to shop but she never up but she told Manny she was going."

We all look at each other trying to figure out what to do, should we panic hoping whatever we're thinking isn't happening.

**Meanwhile…**

Emma had no clue what was going on. She knew she was in a car cause she could feel the ground moving. She didn't know where they were taking her and what they were going to do to her. All she knew is that wherever they were going wasn't in Toronto. She felt like the drive was taking forever. She started thinking about everyone back home and if they were going to realize that she was gone. She was scared they wouldn't notice and just forget about her or something.

The car finally slows down and comes to a complete stop. They still had me blindfolded so I couldn't see where they had brought me. They grab my arms and drag me somewhere. I was scared to fight back then they would hurt me. They push me down and I could tell it was a bed. They untied me from all the ropes on my hands and feet. Next thing I knew I felt someone kissing my neck and taking my clothes off. I felt pressure down there and worst part was I couldn't see whom it was. As soon as he was done I felt more pressure. I couldn't fight them I couldn't even do anything they had me tied to something and I was still blindfolded. I just hope that someone will come get me soon.


	27. Hero

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I've been real busy but I wrote this anyway. I hope you guys like it and please review and thanks Sammy for your help and advice!**

**Chapter 27**

**Emma's POV:**

Suddenly, they took off my blindfold and I looked up to see one of them standing over me with a smile on his face. I felt like I had seen him before. Something about him seemed really familiar.

"Well, if it isn't Emma Nelson! The Montreal Crews most prized possession. So that was just us showing you our love earlier." He said to me. I couldn't believe what was happening. I got kidnapped then gang raped by complete strangers.

"Who are you? And why did you take me? I'm not in the Crew anymore so whatever your plan is won't work cause I don't run with them." I said in a low voice but meant every word. I didn't keep my eyes off him just in case he was going to do something.

"Aw you don't remember me? It's Dan from the Wasaga Devils. You've seen me at gang wars and parties." Dan said. I couldn't believe that I just got kidnapped and no one knows. Maybe Craig walked in my room and realized I wasn't there or… Didn't Sean say he was going to get Jay to talk to me so that means they probably realized I'm gone but they don't know where I am?

I didn't answer him and after a short time he walked to the couch in the corner and sat there watching me. I started thinking about everyone back home and what they were doing and if they even noticed that I was gone. I started to wonder maybe I should've talked to Jay about what happened at the party. I know he's going to regret what happened if something happens to me. I just miss living with him and the MC and no matter how happy I am with Joey I still feel like a part of me is missing. I remember when I first moved in and how we were all young and how Jay and I used to argue so much but in the end we always made up. I remembered how everyone used to say we would end up being together once we got older. But the more time we spent with each other, the more we grew apart. I started getting interested in guys and he started having "fun" with girls from the ravine so we never thought about us becoming a couple. But what happened Saturday, was that a sign? Maybe I shouldn't have resented him this past week. I was still trying to figure out my feelings when Dan's phone rang…

**The Next Day…**

I'm still being held captive. It hasn't been that bad. They even brought something to eat. I barely ate it though. I was scared that no one was going to come rescue that they didn't even and realize where I am. I just sat on the bed being watched by one of the Devils hoping and praying some one would come and rescue me today. I wasn't even comfortable they still had me tied up.

I was about to sleep when I heard people yelling and fighting. I couldn't tell who they were but knew they weren't the devils. All of a sudden Dan comes in and gets rid of the guy watching me. I look up to see him looking like he just got in a fight. He was about to say something when the door opened this time Jay walked in. I have never been so relieved to see Jay in my life. Every single time I'm in trouble he comes to my rescue no matter what the circumstance.

"Dan, you better stay away from Emma before I kill you. Get out of here before I do something really bad to you." He said in a very angry voice not taking his eyes off Dan's. Dan just walked up to him and punched him and next thing I knew they were fighting. I didn't know what to do.

I saw Jay get up and I was so relieved he was ok and that he didn't have anything major wrong after the fight. He came over to my side and started untying the ropes around me. I was so happy he was there for me that I didn't know what to say. I just stared at him in disbelief. He was to busy untying me to notice me staring at him like he wasn't really there.

He finally gets all the ropes off me and surveys me noticing my shirt was ripped and a couple bruises on me. I couldn't stand it anymore I ran to him and just hugged him and just cried my eyes out. It was a mix of relief, fear, and happiness. He just held me tight and let me cry against his chest. When I finally calmed down, I looked up at him and just smiled.

"You always come to my rescue no matter what." I said to him while looking into his deep blue eyes. Before he could respond I kissed him on the lips…


	28. Kiss Aftermath

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. I updated sooner this time because I love you guys soo much plus I had a lot of time to write it. I think its my best chapter so far yet! Enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 28**

**Emma's POV:**

All of a sudden, Jay pulled away. I just stared at him in confusion.

"We need to get out of here before Dan wakes up. Let's go check on the others." He says while taking my hand and leading me back to the living room. I didn't want him to let go so I held his hand tight. We walk into the living room to find all of the Montreal Crew, Craig, Jimmy, and Spinner standing there watching the Devils who were all on the floor.

"Lets go before they get up and start fighting again." Jay says to everyone. I was just in shock they all came to rescue me. I was so happy to see everyone. Jay pulled my hand towards the door and everyone followed. We get to the cars and I didn't know what we were going to do next.

"Emma, will come with me and we'll just meet back at the house. Craig, you guys can come too." Jay says while not letting go of my hand. I didn't want to let go until we got somewhere I felt safe. He opens my door and I get him only letting go of his hand cause there was no way around that. Everyone went to their cars and rides, and we drove off. I wasn't paying too much attention to everyone else my mind was on Jay.

"Look Emma, I just want you to know I'm here for you. I just want to know what happened at that house and all I want to do is protect you." He says to me while holding my hand. I looked at him and just smiled. I didn't want the car ride to finish.

"Jay, how can I repay you for saving me every time I'm in trouble. I don't want everyone to know what happened at that house, but I'm not ready to talk about it just yet. I'll tell you when I'm ready I promise. Just promise to never leave me again." I said to him trying not to cry. There was a comfortable silence before Jay broke it…

"Emma, about the kiss back there. What did it mean? I didn't t realize how much you meant to me till I realized you were gone and I got scared that I would loose you." He said to me while looking at me but also trying to keep an eye on the road.

"Jay, I kissed you because I realized how I really felt about you. The last two days I couldn't stop thinking about you. That kiss meant a lot to me. I don't ever want to loose you. You mean so much to me." I said to him while a couple of tears escaped my eyes.

"Emma, I know this sounds weird but do you want to be my girlfriend. I would ask you on a date but we know each other better then anyone else. So what do you say?" He asked me. I couldn't believe it.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend. There's nothing more that I would love to then to be your girlfriend." I said to him and kissed his cheek.


	29. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, I know its been a while since I updated but I'm really sorry. I've been soo busy I don't have as much time anymore to write. But I promise I'll have something up in the next couple days. Also I'm haing a writer's block and if you guys have any ideas private message me. All ideas will be helpful. Thanks! I love you guys!**


	30. Fight

**Author's Note: I'm soooooooooooo sorry for the long wait. I just have a lot of stuff going on. I tried out for this thing here in Pasadena called Rose Court where we ride on a float as princess's and queen during the Rose Parade. Plus I'm running for Homecoming Queen so yeah lots of stuff going on. Anyway back to the story. I think this is the longest chapter so far. Anywa I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what you guys think. I'll try to post sooner I promise.**

**Chapter 29**

**Emma's POV:**

I haven't been this happy for a long time. I couldn't help but smile. I didn't want to get back to Toronto knowing now I had to deal with everyone's questions. I just want to stay with Jay in this car and never get out.

I look out the window and realize that we were in Toronto. We pulled up to the house and realized everyone was already there. I looked over to Jay and gave him the puppy pout face meaning I didn't want to go in.

"Come on Emma, you know you have to face all of them sooner or later. Don't worry I'm there too so if you get uncomfortable or something give me a sign." He says to me. I also knew that we were going to have to tell them about Jay and I.

"Can we just not make too much of a big deal about it. But we are going to have to tell them about us sooner or later." I answered back to him. We were still in the car. I wonder what they're all doing inside.

"I don't think we should tell them. It's none of their business about us. We could do whatever we want." Jay said to me. I saw his point. Maybe we shouldn't tell them about Jay and me yet.

"Why? Are you worried I'll ruin your image? I mean they'll figure it out sooner or later. Its not rocket science. They did see us holding hands back at the house." I said to him while my anger was rising. We've been together for 15 minutes and we're already arguing.

"No Emma, I'm not worried you'll ruin my image. I just don't want everyone coming into our business and trying to break us up. Not everyone will be happy about us being a couple. I just want to save us from the drama. You know you mean a lot to me I wouldn't just throw that all away." Jay says to me. We get out of the car and start walking to the front door.

"Well if they are true friends they wouldn't care. They would be happy for us and what other people think shouldn't matter. Come on Jay, these are the people we've grown up with, they told us from the beginning we'll probably end up together. So what's really the problem?" At this point, we were at the door but we didn't want to go in yet.

"Not everyone. I'm sure…" he was interrupted by Alex opening the door. We both look at her and she has a huge smile on her face. Without saying a word she comes and hugs me so tight I could hardly breathe. "Um Alex, I think Emma can't breathe." Jay says to her while giving me the look 'don't say a word.'

Before I could say or do anything Alex grabs my hand and pulls me into the house. I just look over to Jay and give him a small smile meaning I won't tell for now. I don't think I could handle any more drama, plus we couldn't argue about any more cause when I walked into the living room everyone was staring at me like I was a ghost or something.

"Hey guys, I know what you guys are all thinking, but really I'm fine. I'm just really tired and I don't feel like explaining anything right now. But thanks for coming to get me, you guys are the best friends and family I can ask for." I said to them trying my hardest not to cry. They just look over at me, in a way making sure everything was ok in their eyes.

Soon we were hanging out, talking and acting like old times apart from the fact that Craig, Jimmy, and Spinner were still there. I could tell they felt uncomfortable, so I went over to them and pulled a chair over to them. I smiled to them and they just stared at me.

"Hey guys, sorry if this is making you uncomfortable. But I promise one more hour and we can go back to Joey's. I just need this right now to be with them and just relax. Don't worry they won't do anything to you guys. They obviously trusted you guys enough to come with them to get me and then invited you guys over." I said to them hoping they would realize I was right.

After I talked to them, I went over to the kitchen to grab a soda for myself and when I turned around I saw Jay standing at the counter watching me. I hadn't realized he was there when I walked in. "Jay, you scared the living shit out of me." I said while walking towards him. I looked around to make sure no one was around and I kissed him. I've never kissed anyone like that before and before I knew it we were tongue wrestling.

After a couple minutes, I pulled away. Not that I wanted to, I just knew if that we kept going some one would realize we were both gone and would look for us and we would get caught.

"So I was thinking I'll leave in 10 minutes and hang out at Joey's for awhile and explain to him what happened before he has a heart attack, and then I'll call you and we'll decide what to do about telling everyone about us. What do you say?" I asked him.

"Wait, your going back to Joey's? I thought this meant you were coming back here to stay. Just stay here and tell Joey your spending the night at Manny's or something." He says to me while I was staring at his blue eyes.

"Jay I can't. Look, I'll still come by and talk to you guys but I just can't leave Joey's yet. There's just way too much going on for me and I think it'll be better if I stayed there for a while. But I promise you nothing will change." I said to him. Before he could respond I kissed him hoping he would give in. His hands started to roam around my body and I just flinched getting flashbacks to last night.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asked in a concerned voice. I just couldn't explain it to him right there. I would tell him another time with more privacy.

"Its no big deal. I'm just not used to this that's all. I think I should go back to Joey's now. Plus I'm exhausted, so I'll just talk to you tomorrow ok?" I said while walking out of the kitchen. Soon he came out too and I said bye to everyone. No one wanted me to go but they knew better then to argue with me about it cause I wasn't going to change my mind.

We get in Craig's car and go towards Joey's. Now to deal with Joey and Caitlin…


	31. Joey

**Author's Note: Here you guys go. The newest chapter! Enjoy and please review. I would really love to know what you guys thought of it. It was a hard but fun chapter to write. Thanks to everyone for the reviews.**

**Chapter 30**

As we sat in the car, I was trying to think of a good excuse to tell Joey, because if I really told him what happened I'll never leave the house and never be able to see Jay. I finally came up with a good excuse and I wasn't sure what the guys would say to Joey.

"Hey guys, let me talk to Joey about this. Just follow my lead. Hopefully he'll believe me and if he doubts me just help me out." I told them hoping they would go along. They didn't respond all I got where nods. We finally get to Joey's and I took a deep breath before I opened my door.

I get out and start walking to the door with the guys walking by me. I was getting more nervous the closer I got to the door. I get up to the front door and I hesitate it before I opened it I saw Joey sitting in the living room playing with Angie.

"Emma your home! Daddy was worried where you were. You want to come play Candyland with us?" Angie says when she saw me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Um…" I started but was cut off by Joey.

"Where have you been? We've been so worried about you. If you were at the house? Why didn't you call us? Or left us a note or something? If you didn't come back today we were about to call the police." He says while looking at my eyes.

"Joey, can you take a deep breath before you give yourself a heart attack. Don't worry I wasn't with the Crew. Yesterday, I went over to Manny's house and we just had a movie night and we lost track of time and it was too late to walk or call you or Craig so I slept over. Today we were at the mall, and Craig came over and we hung out with him and the guys and now I'm here." I said to him hoping he would believe me.

"Manny called me last night telling me Emma might sleepover but I forgot to tell you." Craig told Joey. I was trying not to smile when Craig finished.

"Well I'm glad you're ok and safe. Just next time you call. Craig just tell me next time also. I'm going to pick Caitlyn up from work and then we're going to dinner. Emma you think you can watch Angie? Better yet since you were out tonight just stay and babysit. We'll be back in a couple hours." Joey says while getting up kissing Angie on top of her head. He hugged me and waved goodbye to the guys and walked out.

Craig and the guys went to the garage to practice. Angie and I started playing Candyland. Once we got tired of it we put in Beauty and the Beast. Soon Angie fell asleep and I carried her up to her room and tucked her in. I went into my room and closed the door. I get my cell phone out of my pocket and dial a familiar number…

"Hello?" Jay answers. I smiled hearing his voice.

"Hey, you alone?" I asked him hoping no one was around so we can talk about what we're going to do about telling people about our relationship.

"Now I am. What did you tell Joey? Are you ever allowed outside your house now?" He asked me.

"I told Joey I spent the night at Manny's and that I forgot to call. The Manny and I went to the mall saw the guys and came home with Craig. Craig backed me up and then Joey left for dinner with Caitlyn and I watched Angie till she fell asleep. Now I'm talking to my hot boyfriend who always makes my day." I said to him. I had a feeling he was smiling into the phone just like I am.

"Emma, I just want to get to the point. I still believe that no one should know about us. They're just going to butt in and ruin everything. I know Joey won't be the happiest person. He never liked me and he never will. I just want us to be happy and that's not going to happen with everyone knowing." He says to me. I take a minute to think about everything he said and try to think of an answer.

"But Jay, I hate lying to everyone about us. Of course I want to be happy too but how are we going to be happy with always worrying about getting caught. I want to show off to the world how happy I am with you. I can't do that when we're hiding it." I said to him hoping he would get my point also.

"I know Emma. But so many things can go wrong if we tell everyone. This way we don't have to worry about anyone breaking us up. I think we have two options. One is to keep our relationship a secret or move back here with the Crew and maybe we'll tell everyone about us." He says to me.

"Jay don't do that to me. You know Joey won't let me move back to the house. For once I need to be here if I want to recover from the rape." It took me two seconds to realize what I just said. I was trying to think of an excuse or something when Jay interrupted my thoughts…

"WHAT? WHEN? WHO? WHY AM I HEARING ABOUT THIS NOW EMMA? Tell me who did it before I go and kill every guy in town. Were you ever going to tell me? Your boyfriend remember? Emma please say something. I'm worried about you now more then ever. Emma…" He said pleadingly. For the first time I heard fear in Jay's voice.

"J-Jay I was so-so scared. I d-don't know what to d-do. W-what if they come back fo-for more." I said while crying. I couldn't help it anymore I just let out all the tears.

"That's it, I'm coming over. There's no way your going to handle this on your own. I'll see you in a minute or two." He says and hangs up before I say a word.

Soon Jay climbed up the side of Joey's house and opened my window and came in. Before he could say a word I ran to him and just hugged me wanting to never let go. He held me until I was calm enough and then walked me over to my bed.

"Emma, you have to tell me. How can I be your boyfriend if I don't even know how it happened and how to help you? Just talk to me." He said pleadingly with his gorgeous blue eyes.

"J-Jay when they kidnapped m-me they ra-raped me. It wasn't just one of th-them. They took t-turns. Wo-worst part was they had me bli-blindfolded so I didn't ev-even know who they w-were. I j-just lay there h-helpless. W-when they stopped I was sc-scared they would come back. J-Jay can you stay here wi-with me and protect me. I o-only feel safe with you." I said while crying hysterically.

He didn't answer me. He just laid down next to me on my bed and held me tightly. I had never felt as safe as I did until this moment. I held his hand and befre I knew it I was asleep.


	32. Uh Oh

**Chapter 32:**

I was at ease sleeping in Jay's arms, that I didn't even want to wake up. I felt him stretch behind me, so I turned around so I was facing him. I could definitely get used to waking up next to him every morning. I smile and scoot closer to him giving him a small kiss before pulling away. His eyes were still closed but he was smiling. He finally opened his eyes and his smile got wider.

"Morning, beautiful." He said, I giggled and gave him small kiss again.

"Morning. Wow I can get used to waking up next to you everyday." I said and leaned him and gave him a very passionate kiss. He kissed back but was gentle probably scared to hurt me after last night. I put my hand on his neck and brought him closer.

"Emmy? Oh your kissing a boy in your bed. I'm gonna tell!" I heard Angela say from my door. "Daddy, Emma is kissing a boy in her bed! EW!" Jay and I both jump up and did our best not to freak out.

"Angela, NO!" I hissed but I was too late. Joey was already at my door and he did not look happy. This is going to get ugly.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked very angrily. "Downstairs NOW!"

We walk out of my room and walk down to the sitting room. Caitlin was walking by and she gave a confused look.

"What's going on?" She asked looking between Jay, me and Joey. I avoided eye contact with her.

"Angela, found Emma and Jay making out on her bed earlier. By the looks of it he spent the night too." Joey explained to Caitlin without taking his eyes off of us. Probably thinks we'll run if he looks somewhere else.

"Really? Well Emma is there an explanation for this?" Caitlin asked and I finally looked up at her. She was giving me that look that makes you feel lower then dirt. I was about to answer but Joey cut me off.

"First, you disappear for a day without a call or message. Then you show up but act totally different and then Angela catches you with Jay in your bed. At first I believed you when you said you were at Manny's the other day, but now I have a very strong feeling you were with Jay and the crew again. Didn't I tell to stay away from them?" He practically screamed. I took a couple steps back not being used to this Joey.

After I swallowed a lump in my throat, I opened my mouth but again I was cut off this time by Jay. Crap this wasn't good at all.

"She's 16, she doesn't need to tell you everything she does. You can't stop her from doing something she wants. So what if she was with us on Friday? Maybe she missed the people she grew up and didn't control her like she was some kind of dog." Jay answered angrily. I looked up to see his jaw locked and his eyes looked like they could kill. Oh god, he just made everything worse.

"How dare you! Technically she's still a minor and I'm her father by law so don't come in here telling me I treat her like some kind of dog. I thought you were good after the hospital but I guess my first intentions were right. You better leave before I call the cops and press charges for sleeping with a minor and breaking an entry." Joey said angrily.

Jay clenched his wrists and made a move toward Joey. I knew I had to stop this or else I wouldn't see daylight for days. "Jay no! Joey, come on be reasonable about this. Jay and I didn't sleep together last night. Please don't call the cops on him, he hasn't done anything wrong. If anything he was just being a good boyfriend." I said to him trying to reason with him. I was holding Jay back, and trying to plead with Joey with my eyes.

"Boyfriend? What are you doing with this scum? Trust me Emma, I'm doing whats best for you and its not Jay. Maybe calling the cops will get him and his whole crew out of your life for good." Joey answered back to me. My eyes widen.

"I love Jay. Whatever you do will not stop me from seeing him. But if you call the cops, I'll be out of here faster then you could blink. So either just forget this happened, and I promise not to have Jay in my room again, or call the cops and you'll never see me again. If I did it once, I'll do it again." I said to him. He looked shocked and he wasn't the only one either. Jay had this look of pride and amazement. I was looking at Joey for the answer.

**Author's Note: Wow talk about a break! Almost been a year since my last update with this story. I was actually thinking about ending it at the last chapter. But I saw everyone wanting me to continue and seeing people add it as their fave's. So you guys all encouraged me even if it took a while. This past year has been on long roller coaster. I lost a couple family members, graduated high school and went to the east coast for a couple weeks. But I'm back now, and I'll do my best to update this story and the other two in between school homework. I know this chapter is short, but its better then nothing right? Anyway please R and R! I promise to continue as long as I know theres readers out there.**

**Tammywammy**


	33. Compromise

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry about not updating any of my stories. I started college and it was hard to keep up my writing on top of my school load. I just started a new semester and I have a lot of papers to write but I'm going to try my best to update when I can. Anyway enjoy and I can't wait to read what you guys think!**

**Chapter 33:**

"Excuse me?" Joey exclaims after a couple seconds.

"You heard me Joey. I love it here with you guys but I hate the fact that I have to choose. I just want best of both worlds, but if you don't agree my choice is clear. You and mom raised me to never take sides and do what you think is right." I said to him. I saw him tense up a bit at the mention of my mom.

"Fine you can see Jay." I perked up and he noticed. "Under certain circumstances," I let out a little groan but decided not to argue, this was better the nothing,

"You can only go on dates with him on weekends. I don't want this disturbing your school work. Two, you'll have a curfew which 10 on schooldays and 11 on weekends. Three, he isn't allowed anywhere near your room, I'll make sure of that."

I looked over at Jay and I could tell he wasn't happy about the rules. Jay has never been the type to follow the rules or even care about them. This was not going to be easy especially for Jay. But in a way, I like this because I'm free and don't have to hide anything from them. But, there's one thing I'm not very happy about.

"Joey, 11 pm on a weekend? Eleven is really early, Craig's curfew isn't even that early. It's not fair that he gets to stay out longer then I do." I answered

"Well, Craig doesn't have girls up in his room all night and when he spends the night somewhere he lets me know. You broke our trust and you have to deal with the consequences. If you keep complaining, I'll make it even shorter and I know you won't like that." Joey responded.

"In that case, I'm going to out with Jay for the day. I'll be home by curfew don't worry." I told Joey. If he wasn't going to allow me to be out late I'd rather be out during the day.

"Craig's going with you." Joey answered.

"What?" Jay and I said at the same time.

"I want Craig to go with you. That way I know you won't do anything stupid and he'll make sure you get home at curfew. Either Craig goes with you or you don't go anywhere." Joey informed us.

"Joey, Craig has his own friends. He wouldn't want to spend the day with me and Jay and our friends. He won't have anyone to talk to. Now your just punishing him too for no reason. Plus I'm sure Craig has other plans today and he'd rather be doing then spending the day with us." I told Joey.

"What about me?" Craig asked walking into the room. "Why is Jay here?"

"Joey, doesn't trust me to come home by 11 so he wants you to spend the day with us so you can make sure I get home by 11. But I was telling him that you have your own friends and that you wouldn't want to spend the day with us." I told Craig.

"Well, I don't mind hanging out with you guys. The guys are busy until later so I'd rather be out with you guys then here home. Plus Manny might want to come later." Craig said.

I looked at him like he was crazy. He really wanted to spend the day with me and Jay? I look over at Jay and I'm guessing he's thinking the same thing by the look on his face.

"See he doesn't mind. Well I have to do some things for work. Like I said be home by 11 and don't worry I'll be waiting." Joey said.

He walked out of the living room and now it was just me Jay Craig and I.

"Well, I guess I'll go change. You guys just wait here and then we'll decide what to do next." I said while walking towards the stairs.

Twenty minutes later, the three of us walk out of the house.

"Craig, thanks for helping us out but I think we should go our separate ways. I know you really don't want to spend the day with us." I told Craig.

"No, its ok I don't mind." Craig answered back.

I let out an annoyed sigh as Jay said, "Manning, I know we're cool and all now but seriously its fine if we separate. I'll bring Emma to wherever you are and you guys will just go home together before 11. Trust me I wouldn't do anything to Emma, and I think this weekend proved that. I just want to spend time with my girlfriend for once."

I was shocked on how nice Jay was being. I turn my attention back to Craig and I see him thinking.

"Fine, call me around 10:30 and just meet me wherever I am. But I swear to God, if I don't get a call I won't cover for you guys." Craig said.

I go and hug Craig and say "Thanks, I owe you so much. Trust me we'll call, its hard to forget when your freedom is based on it."

So the Jay and I go in his car and Craig goes in his. We drive off towards Jay's house.

"Finally, I thought we would never leave. I thought we were in some deep shit when Joey caught us." Jay said while taking his eyes off the road to me.

"Yeah, well I knew when given an ultimatum he'll pick the one I like. I'm just glad Craig agreed to give us space. I thought he wouldn't have left us alone if he came with us." I told him.

We pulled up to the house and...


End file.
